


They Don't Really Care About Us.

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Abbie <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Really Care About Us.

"Franky..."

Kim had moved to block the way this time, things had been off since Kim got moved, since she almost went home. Then she had proven herself determined to stay with Franky, attacking her cell-mates. She had been moved back, the Governor not impresssed but aware Kim was safer near Franky lately, Franky however had been ignoring her, now Kim had had enough. 

"For fuck sake Franky..."

"Go away Kim."

"No."

Kim had moved closer. 

"Don't you get it... I attacked them. For you. I came back here. For you..."

"Kim..."

"I love you Franky."

"No you..."

"Franky seriously, why do you think they moved me? For my safety? They don't really care about us Franky, so we have to care for each other..."

Franky had fallen silent, then, almost without warning, pulled Kim into a harsh kiss. 

"Don't fuck up again. Okay?"


End file.
